


[pwp]Gooey

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	[pwp]Gooey

多诺万不知道自己的身份，他在詹姆斯眼里是什么，他不清楚。  
这是一如既往喝得烂醉的晚上，他在詹姆斯的房间里，拿詹姆斯的酒，睡詹姆斯的床，并且在一切失控之前离开。  
他一直如此。但是今天不是了。  
他曾经是权贵者的情人，也许正是这样的身份让他一度有些得意忘形，所以在他又一次醉倒在詹姆斯的床上，这一次他没有在床上醒来。  
他在浴缸里醒来。  
他睁开眼睛，看到的是被气泡翻搅的水面，和水面上分裂成一块一块的脸。窒息感让多诺万下意识地挣扎，他只能看到越来越多的气泡在水里翻搅，然后他伸出手抓住了詹姆斯的手，那双手压着他的肩膀，把他死死按在浴缸里。  
窒息感和眩晕感，他几乎要晕过去。  
多诺万几乎开始回想，回想他的母亲，他的童年，他母亲的蓝莓派，他看的动画片，他失败的求职经历，他的“第一次”死亡。  
艾瑞丝，妈妈——他听到自己在叫，然而没人听得见，声音就像在水里搅动的鱼尾。  
等他眼前发黑，没有力气反抗的时候，詹姆斯才突然把他从浴缸里拽了起来。  
多诺万看到自己身上还是那身衣服，那高领的黑色羊毛衫，还有那条黑色的牛仔裤。  
羊毛衫，这真是糟蹋了羊毛衫。  
他还没来得及自己去回想这事，他的身体还因为缺氧而没有力气，他甚至头晕和头痛，好像那酒是他前一天晚上喝下去的，而他还在宿醉。  
紧接着，他被詹姆斯抱出了浴室，甚至因为寒冷而下意识紧紧贴在詹姆斯的怀里，他因为寒冷而不断颤抖，滑稽的模样让他自己都有点发笑，但等多诺万抬头看到房间里那个白色的影子，他的身体紧紧绷住。  
“我看到了什么，”詹姆斯的口音还是那么做作，那拉长的尾音好像是在调侃，“你把毒品带到我的房间里？”  
这让多诺万头皮发麻，他当然知道詹姆斯在说什么。詹姆斯，他不了解詹姆斯，他听说过一些传闻。女伯爵的情人一般是不受欢迎的，他在这个旅馆里能聊上天的人可不多，不过不代表他一无所知。他知道那个白色的怪物，瘾魔鬼，来源于旅馆主人詹姆斯的意念，因为詹姆斯讨厌瘾君子，他甚至创造出了这东西来对付那些在他的旅馆里吸毒的人。  
多诺万没忘记这回事。  
有个女人带着针管和针剂来到这个宾馆，多诺万知道她的神情意味着什么。那就像当年的他自己。他已经饿了几天。  
诚然那些美味的酒水和他在詹姆斯房间里面发现的各种食物都是不错的，可是那些不能让他拥有饱腹感。  
他跟着女人进了房间，提出邀请，他几乎饥不择食，在女人注射毒品的一瞬间就杀了她。在吸吮她血液的时候，毒品的成分也让多诺万有些上瘾。  
他忘记了一切，只知道带着那个小袋子，来到他唯一能够待着的房间。  
詹姆斯手里贴着的正是那个小袋子，小袋子里面还有一根没用过的针管，还有满的瓶子。  
瘾魔鬼的动作扭曲，那东西的头部在不断摆动，速度快得几乎看不清。詹姆斯感觉到多诺万的挣扎，他把多诺万扔在床上，湿透的衣服很快把床单整个沾湿。  
詹姆斯看着多诺万在挣扎，他只需要一开口，就能让这个男人老老实实。  
“乖乖躺下，把你的衣服脱了。不然你知道会发生什么。”  
多诺万就像被钉住的吸血鬼，或者绑在十字架上的男巫，他一动不动，那双浅色的眼睛目光闪烁，在逃避，也在恐惧。  
“……你这个疯子，詹姆斯，”多诺万听到自己这么说，他装作自己不害怕，声音也尽量不去颤抖，“放开我，那只不过是一针毒品。”  
“不，不不。你二十年前来到这儿的时候我已经很容忍你，和萨莉。更是对你和我前妻的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼。而现在，我亲爱的多诺万，我本来以为你有所改变，但是现在看来，你没有。”  
詹姆斯的语气就像在说什么开幕仪式的演讲词，又或者什么他需要招标的商业申请，不论是哪种，他现在看起来都那么讨人喜欢，如果那个在裤裆上带着根电钻的怪物没有在多诺万的旁边，多诺万几乎要给他鼓掌了。  
“这只是一次，明白吗，我戒毒很久了，今天是不小心……”  
“不小心？那对我来说你还是犯错了。”  
詹姆斯是个疯子，只要看过他的报道就知道，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。他享受杀人，只是因为他喜欢那些人死。多诺万在这里的二十年基本都有在躲开他，一部分原因、他是女伯爵的第一任丈夫，第二个原因是：在内心深处，多诺万是有些害怕詹姆斯的。  
尽管他和詹姆斯正面接触的次数很少。  
今天，他像是偷偷摸摸的老鼠，被抓了个正形，还要被在捕鼠夹上夹断尾巴作为惩罚。  
詹姆斯和那个白色怪物越来越近，电钻转动的声音在折磨多诺万的神经，多诺万是个自尊心极强的男人，他不会容忍自己在这个时候求饶，但是他真的害怕，他怕得不得了。在这二十年里，他就像是被过度保护的金丝雀，有点不知天高地厚，在从笼子里出来的时候，他才发现不是所有人都那么宠爱他。他害怕得几乎尖叫，甚至手心都被汗湿，可是多诺万的表情看起来只是在惊愕，而并非恐怖。  
詹姆斯又开口了，他对多诺万说：“脱了你的衣服。”  
“你听着，你这是性骚扰……”  
“在我们那个年代还没有这样的概念，男人和男人不叫性骚扰。”  
白色的怪物爬上床，多诺万下意识从喉咙发出一声惨叫，他几乎掉下床，不愿意服输的个性给他带来了太多灾难，现在也仍然在把他引导去错误的道路上。  
“你给我滚开，你听着，詹姆斯·玛奇！那只不过是一针毒品，那没什么大不了的！”  
多诺万盯着白色的怪物扑到自己的身上，死死抓着他的肩膀，力道大得难以置信。多诺万尝试了两次挣脱，这都失败了。那根就像男人的生殖器一样的钻头在他胯下转动，似乎已经准备好了要进去。  
这会死，而且一定疼得要命，比吸毒过量、喝太多安眠药导致的胃痛痛苦多了，多诺万曾经因为一次药物中毒送去医院洗胃，那是他这辈子承受过最痛的。而现在，明显之后的展开是多诺万最不喜欢的。  
怪物的钻头逼近了，就这样蹭到了那件价格不菲的羊毛衫上，磨破了衣料和多诺万的一部分皮肤。没有什么准备的多诺万失控地叫了一声，倒还算是隐忍，血液从腹部向外侧流淌，多诺万抓住那个白色怪物的肩膀，怪物明显只听詹姆斯一个人的，这让多诺万几乎绝望。  
这东西是要进自己的肚子，还是要进自己的后面？  
多诺万的呼吸开始紊乱，他扭头去看床边的男人，男人还是穿着那身紫红色的上好西装，抓着一根手杖，脸上几乎带着些笑意地盯着受苦的多诺万。那钻头开始调转方向的时候，多诺万猛地从床上爬起来，面前的幽灵当然不会袖手旁观，詹姆斯用手杖狠狠抽打了一下多诺万的腿，多诺万又惨叫了一声。  
瘾魔鬼胯下的东西正要完全把前端的尖刺碰到多诺万的肚子，它却突然不见了。多诺万一身冷汗，他扭头又看了看从刚才起就一言不发的男人，这时男人的手指开始代替怪物爬上多诺万的身体。手杖被他放在靠床边的位置。  
多诺万下意识想要拿起那个手杖打死这面前的变态逃之夭夭，他很快就想到这个计划的荒诞。詹姆斯是个鬼，他不会死第二次。  
“放我走……”  
“你的惩罚还没结束呢。”  
一定没有人会傻到和鬼魂比力气，可多诺万还是这么做了。詹姆斯的手死死抓着多诺万的一只手腕，这个不出名的演员到现在都拿不出什么演技，他只知道蜷缩双腿，用膝盖撞人，这招也没什么用，甚至让詹姆斯更开心了一些。  
詹姆斯把多诺万的双手绑起来，那好像是拆下来的礼物绸带的一部分，多诺万没心思去仔细研究，他只是继续试着反抗，直到男人把针管对准了多诺万的脖子，里面不知道什么时候装了毒品。  
“听说这时候你感觉不到痛苦，这是真的吗？”  
多诺万恍惚间听到詹姆斯的问题，毒品的精神放松和矛盾般的亢奋让多诺万不知道詹姆斯在说什么。直到皮带的搭扣被打开，他那条皮裤被扔到房间的角落，詹姆斯解开自己的裤子，就连上衣都没打算弄脏。多诺万的双腿被扛在詹姆斯的肩膀上那一瞬间，多诺万才有些回过神。  
他没润滑，也没有前戏，他甚至只是用手指在多诺万的后穴按了按，就猛地把自己过大的性器硬生生塞进多诺万的身体。  
那一开始阻力很大，穴肉在疯狂收紧抗拒着入侵者，几乎把詹姆斯夹断了。詹姆斯知道他还在痛，甚至在哭叫，他让詹姆斯拔出去，这反应是詹姆斯第一次看到的。  
血液顺着交合处流出来，滴在床单上，他还没有过因为这样的事情而把血流在床上。现在，他有了。多诺万在毒品的刺激下明显精神涣散，疼痛一次次把他拉回现实，然而毒品想要让他产生一如既往的幸福感，让他又一次被剥离出去，但是他不能。詹姆斯按着那个人，听着多诺万一次一次痛苦地求饶，这一次他的求饶不知道是本能，还是出自真心。詹姆斯也不清楚。  
但是多诺万的哭声里几乎带了孩子的无助，詹姆斯打赌，他起码在多诺万溃败的声音里听到好几次他喊妈妈。  
不等多诺万适应，詹姆斯就开始在他体内冲撞，这里詹姆斯要坦诚地说，他从没和男人做过，他只是为了惩罚多诺万，碾压男人几乎没有的自尊心，这是詹姆斯的恶趣味。没料到的是，多诺万的后穴真的很舒服，哪怕搅拌着的血液不断向外流，伴随着多诺万的惨叫和痛哭，这都是詹姆斯满意的结局。  
詹姆斯觉得很兴奋。  
多诺万就完全不一样，他只觉得痛得要命。  
这就像和处男做爱，那个人粗暴没有温情，和女人做爱也会粗暴地直接插入，毕竟这个男人的表现来看就是完全不和同性恋来往，甚至是不接受同性恋的模样。  
后来，多诺万不再发出声音，詹姆斯摸到他的脖颈，感觉到还在跳动的脉搏，为了叫醒这个昏过去的多诺万，他猛地收紧双手，而多诺万刚才因为适应而有些放松的穴肉又瞬间夹紧。  
多诺万醒来了，他的脸蛋因为痛苦扭曲，就像千千万万詹姆斯手下的受害者。  
但是这一次，多诺万是不一样的那个。  
得了这个病的人可以轻易治好他的伤口，所以这和自己死于自杀的命运无关，詹姆斯不需要从外面找猎物，多诺万就是完美的猎物。  
看样子，效果不错。  
屁股里面插着一根性器的多诺万只会哭泣，在嘴里不断念叨着求饶的话，和之前那副模样产生了巨大的反差对比。他觉得自己要被撕裂开了，有一些血好像已经凝固，而詹姆斯觉得：游戏这才刚刚开始。  
如果征服一个人是成就感最大的体现，那么詹姆斯这就要让这只偷东西的老鼠保持他活着的状态，留在他的房间里。  
甚至，詹姆斯心想，他找到了一个完美的玩具，可以反复利用，只要掌握好一个度，轻轻用力，折断他的腿或者在他身上划下伤口，就能得到完美的呻吟和惨叫，和多诺万身体上的反应。  
詹姆斯满足地射在多诺万里面，在多诺万还没感觉到任何快感的时候，这个精神的鬼魂就又硬在这具身体里。  
多诺万开口，他刚开口说：“我什么都愿意做，这太痛了……”  
接下来的话就完全被詹姆斯抛在耳后。  
他开始了第二轮。  
对多诺万来说，这才只是噩梦的刚刚开始而已。

end


End file.
